Karaoke: Fayz Addition
by FandomApocalypse
Summary: When the lights magically come back on, and electricity works again, the kids of the Fayz decide to let go for a few hours, and have some fun.  What happens is a karaoke party!  This story is not meant to be realistic, or serious, and is ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke: The Fayz Addition**

**Author's Note: **Greetings everyone. I have done a lot of serious work in this fandom, and thought it was time for something not so serious. So, the bottom line for this fic is please do not take any of this seriously. It is meant to be comical, not emotional and deep, and also OOC. So, if you have a problem with stories that are OOC, and ridiculously unrealistic do not bother reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gone, or any of the songs featured in this fic.

**

* * *

**

It was the average day in the Fayz. There was a small group of kids about eight, making smoke rings on the side walk and the Human Crew vandalizing buildings with bland white and gray spray paint, since they had been doing so much graffiti towards their cause, that were no more pretty colors to be found in the Fayz, and then there was Sam sitting around wishing Astrid would preform certain acts with him. It's not like they had an age of consent in the Fayz...

Anyways, everything was going the usual way in the Fayz, when magically the lights turned on. That is when Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Quinn, Little Pete, and Albert found there way into an abandon basement of one of the few surviving houses after the fire.

The basement was your average old basement with wood paneling, and ugly gray carpet. The basement itself wasn't what mattered to them, it was what was in it that did: a pristine karaoke machine. With the world a wreck around them, all they wanted to do was relax for a few hours, and endure in a great round of karaoke.

The clan started setting everything up, and contemplating their songs. They also decided to get creative and build a stage in one corner of the room. They made it out of blue storage bins they found in the storage part of the basement. Then, to give it a more stage like feeling, they found gaudy red curtains and hung them over the storage boxes. They placed the karaoke machine and microphone in the middle of their home made stage.

As they looked at their master piece, they heard someone stomping down the stairs. Lana came down following Dekka, the Breeze, and Computer Jack.

"Hey guys!" The Breeze said as she hopped off the stairs in super speed. "We were wondering where all of you guys were. Wait, are you doing karaoke?" She asked them, jumping up and down excitedly at a rate so fast it looked like she was going to explode.

"Yeah, we were planning on it since the lights are on. We thought it would be a lot of fun," Sam explained to them.

"YAY!" Lana and the Breeze exclaimed. They were clearly thrilled about the idea, while Dekka and Computer Jack looked less then happy about the idea.

"Why aren't you two excited?" Lana asked Dekka and Computer Jack.

"I suck at singing," Dekka admitted.

"Same," Jack agreed.

"That's okay! It doesn't matter if you can sing! It's just for fun!" Astrid explained to them. Little Pete just sat on the stage, playing his dead game boy. Everyone was wondering if he was going to sing with the rest of them.

"I think we should invite more people," The Breeze told the group. "The more the merrier!"

"Who would we even invite?" Edilio asked the Breeze. "Drake and the Darkness?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah! And the Coats kids too! It's not like they are trying to kill us right now!" The Breeze said as she called them all to come over (the phones magically worked now too).

No one in the basement disagreed with the fact that more people was more fun, so they let her call their arch enemies.

"They said they can come!" Brianna squealed.

As they waited for the rest of their group to get there, they tested the karaoke machine and the microphone. They had a few mishaps when they put the volume a little loud. The whole room shook like it was an earthquake.

After about twenty minutes waiting, the rest of the people came. Caine, Diana, and Drake (he hitched a ride with them from Orc's basement).

"We're here!" The trio said happily.

"The stage looks like a five year old made it to put on a play about fairies," Diana said looking at the pathetic stage.

"Oh well, it will due," Astrid said, although she could tell it was less then perfect.

"I know what it needs!" Albert announced and ran up the stairs, and out of the house.

"Where is he going?" Caine asked.

"Who the hell knows," Quinn replied.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Albert returned, with some of his workers following. All of them carried disco balls and strobe lights. The crew placed them around the stage, plugged them in, and left without a word.

"That makes it so much better!" Brianna said, all giggly. Everyone looked happy with the improvements made to the stage, even Drake, who had been looking pissed to be there the whole time he had been there.

"Where did you get those?" Sam asked Albert as he looked at the stage proudly.

"It was all the stuff from McClub," Albert explained.

"That makes sense," Quinn replied.

"We need to start picking our songs!" Diana said. She was the second most excited person, next to Brianna.

"Yeah! It should be a surprise though! We should make it a rule not to tell anyone what song we are going to sing," Brianna declared. Everyone agreed to the rule.

"We should have different categories," Astrid Suggested. "We can have solos, couples, and humor ones."

"That's a great idea!" the Breeze told her.

Then, they heard angry clomping down the stairs.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Zil appeared. "Is it because I'm not a Freak?" Zil said. His eyes were like fire, he was so angry.

"No, clearly if you looked, Zil, you would know it's not because you aren't a freak. Albert, Quinn, and I are all not freaks," Astrid explained to him, looking at him like he was inferior to her for making such a stupid statement.

"Then why wasn't I invited?" Zil asked, looking like he was about to cry. He felt left out for not the first time in his life.

"That's because you hate us all and set the town on fire," Sam explained to him.

"Oh... Sorry about that..." Zil said, clearly not feeling any remorse over his actions. "So, can I join you guys?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sam shrugged.

"All that's left is to choose the order we sing in!" Brianna said happily.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all enjoyed the introduction. They will actually start singing in the next chapter. For those who review, as a reward for taking time out of your life to comment on my story, I will tell you what songs five of the characters will be singing. You can pick the characters who's songs you want to know. All of the songs will be from the solo category. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: So here goes chapter two! Sorry for the wait! Thanks so much for all of the review! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

After sitting on the basement floor and arguing about the order, they finally found the best solution to this important decision: picking out of a hat.

Astrid who had come up with the idea walked over to the storage area in the basement. The area was unfinished with concrete floors painted in a dull gray. She walked over to a shelf full of stacked clear storage bins all with neat labels. _Whoever lived here before the Fayz must have been very OCD. _Astrid thought to herself.

After a few minutes of scanning the labels of the storage bins she found what she was looking for. It was a bin labeled "Costumes." Inside she found a hat that would be ideal for their needs. It was black Texas Ranger hat with a silver star on the front.

"I found a hat!" she shared to the group excitedly.

"Yay!" The all screamed simultaneously. As they fought over different colored pens to write there names with on slips.

Finally, they put the slips in the hat and started drawing out names. "The order will be Sam, Albert, Brianna, Jack, Zil, Diana, Dekka, Little Pete, Drake, Quinn, Caine, Edilio, Astrid, and Lana. These are just for the Solos though, We will change the order of everyone when every category changes," Lana read out to everyone.

"YAY! I'm so excited to play!" Brianna explained as she jumped up and down at record speed once again.

"Get up on the stage, Sam!" Caine told Sam, looking pleased by the torture he was going to have to face.

"Ok, here goes nothing," Sam sighed as he jumped onto their home made stage and selected his song. "I'm singing 'Do You Feel' by The Rocket Summer," Sam told them and then started to sing.

I'm thinking about other things I heard about today  
All this week and tomorrow  
And how these hands can create some better things for bettering  
but you see for now I got my own things  
I can't help it  
I got too many issues I own  
So I cannot help I'm afraid, yeah  
But keep on preaching, preaching and heal the world  
Lip service makes us look great

Do you feel  
The weight of the world singing sorrow  
Or to you is it just not real  
Cause you got your own things  
Yeah we all have our things I guess

I guess my mind wanders off  
from time to time  
Sometimes I convince myself  
that all is fine in the world  
It's not mine  
Why should I  
have to try  
to fix things I didn't create or contrive

Do you feel  
The weight of the world singing sorrow  
Or to you is it just not real  
Cause you got your own things  
Yeah we all have so many things

Have the habits  
Had you  
Has it been for long  
Can you feel the souls behind what's going on

Do you feel  
The weight of the world singing sorrow  
Or to you is it just not real  
Cause you got your own things  
Yeah we all have our things

Do you feel  
The weight of the world singing sorrow  
Or to you is it just not real  
Cause you got your things  
Yeah we all so many things  
And I can't get past these things

Ohhh

"That wasn't actually all that bad," said Caine in shock.

"I know right? I was expecting it to sound like a bird dying," agreed Astrid.

"I have an idea!" Diana shouted out of know where. Everyone's attention turned to her, except for Little Pete who was intently playing his dead Game Boy. We should get people to come in here and judge our performances!"

"That's such a great idea!" Breeze said excitedly. "We should have three judges and they give numbers from one to ten, ten being the highest and one the lowest."

"All we need to find is judges! Orc and Howard can be two, and..."

"Wait, but Orc is just going to be as drunk as hell," Zil reminded her.

"Oh well, maybe he will make the game more interesting," Lana replied. "I don't know who the third judge can be though..." she trailed off.

"I have an idea, Brittany can be the third judge. I will just let her take over and judge when people finish their songs," Drake offered.

"That's a little creepy," Edilio said. It's not every day that a dead girl inhabited in a psychopathic killer's body is judging your singing abilities.

After a few minutes of waiting around in the basement, Orc and Howard finally arrived. Orc nearly fell down the stairs he was so lightheaded and drunk.

"Can we just start this already?" Diana asked, her patients wearing.

"No! Not until we set up judges chairs!" The Breeze informed her as she set up three plastic lawn chairs in a row and placed ugly plaid pillows on them as cushions. She then found a suitable tree lamp to have as a spotlight. Lana strung hippie beads from there chairs and then looked at the work they had done with satisfaction.

"I think we are ready," She said, nodding to herself.

"What are we going to do about Sam's score?" Quinn asked Brianna and Lana since they seemed to be in charge of the whole game.

"Let's just call it a five, since it's right in the middle," Diana offered. She clearly was sick of waiting around.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sam protested. "I totally got higher then a five!"

"There isn't any proof, so suck it up," Drake told him. He did a twitch thing as if he was trying to prevent Brittany from doing a take over.

Sam sighed in defeat, and told Albert to proceed to the stage.

"I'm going to be singing 'Some Might Say' by Oasis," He informed the group as he grabbed the microphone.

Some might say that sunshine follows thunder  
Go and tell it to the man who cannot shine  
Some might say that we should never ponder  
On our thoughts today cos they will sway over time

Some might say we will find a brighter day  
Some might say we will find a brighter day

Cos I've been standing at the station  
In need of education in the rain  
You made no preparation for my reputation once again  
The sink is full of fishes  
She's got dirty dishes on the brain  
It was overflowing gently but it's all elementary my friend

Some might say they don't believe in heaven  
Go and tell it to the man who lives in hell  
Some might say you get what you've been given  
If you don't get yours I won't get mine as well

Some might say we will find a brighter day  
Some might say we will find a brighter day

Cos I've been standing at the station  
In need of education in the rain  
You made no preparation for my reputation once again  
The sink is full of fishes  
Cos she's got dirty dishes on the brain  
And my dog's been itchin'  
Itchin' in the kitchen once again

Some might say  
Some might say  
Some might say  
Some might say

"That was pretty damn bad," Orc slurred and then chugged a beer.

"Yeah, it sounded like you were choking on something," Howard agreed.

"Singing just isn't your thing," Brittany told him, feeling bad that she possibly hurt his feelings.

"Oh well, making money is my thing," he said, winking at Brittany.

"Flirting with a dead girl? Really?" Edilio asked him.

"Hey, I'm not picky," Albert replied, while Brittany gave him a death glare (quite literally) and turned back into Drake.

"It's my turn!" The Breeze said jumping up and down at super speed for the third time. She ran up to the stage as fast as lightning. "I'm going to sing "Everytime We Touch" by CASCADA because this song is awesome! This goes out to you Jack!" Dekka gave a look of hatred towards Jack, and averted her eyes back to the stage.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

"So, what did you think?" The Breeze asked, but the beat of the song was still going behind her, only halfway through.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I will still give spoilers for the solos for anyone who hasn't sang yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but with school and swim team, my schedule has been crazy. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! I hope this chapter is satisfying!**

**

* * *

**

"Ummm..." Zil sounded, not wanting to get kicked out of their karaoke club for being cruel. He knew he was standing on the edge already with the rest of the group.

"We couldn't exactly understand you because you went so fast," Astrid replied, saving Zil from saying anything offensive.

"I can't help it! Everything speeds up when I get excited!" Breeze exclaimed, frowning. She had never been a great singer, but now she felt even worse now that she was so bad that no one could understand her.

"Let's just move on..." Dekka suggested, a little too late for Brianna's humility.

"So, who's next?" Caine asked.

"Jack," Astrid said, looking at him seriously. _Why does she take everything so seriously?_ Zil wondered.

"Ok," Jack said, stepping up slowly and timidly like someone would if they were walking up to their death. He turned on the music, and exhaled. He would never live this one down.

Slightly bruised and a little bit used  
I never thought they'd be so amused  
Brothers bond broken by the bailiff  
For the first time

Prison proves, gotta pay my dues  
Now I know I'll never be with you

If I, if I, if I die inside  
Would anyone realize?  
(No, God help me!)

If I, if I, if I die inside  
Would anyone realize? (No)  
I lived a lie  
(Is anyone gonna realize)

Change in sights  
I ain't gonna sleep tonight  
This is no way for a man to live his life  
Paranoid on the prison yard pavement  
For the first time

So I served time for my addiction  
I pay the price for my affliction  
A judge took my life with his conviction  
For the last time

Lights out, lockdown  
Don't make a sound  
Lights out, lockdown

If I, if I, if I die inside  
Would anyone realize?  
(anyone realize?)

If I, if I, if I deny that crime  
Would I, would I serve the time?  
I live a lie.

Someone speak, I'm a drum set in my head  
Something, a different beat  
Beat myself to the sound of the walking dead  
Rinse and repeat  
Someone's beat on the drum set in my head  
In my head, head

If I, if I, if I die

If I, if I, if I die inside  
Would anyone realize?  
(Would anyone realize?)

If I, if I, if I deny the crime  
Would I, would I serve the time?  
I live a lie.

"How badly did I suck?" Computer Jack asked them timidly as he looked at his audience; there mouths all hung open in shock, eyes wide with surprise.

"You didn't suck at all Jackipoo!" Brianna exclaimed, running up to the stage to hug him. Of course, she was running way too fast, and forgot to break before colliding into him, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Yeah! You were the best one yet!" Lana provided.

"I bet I can beat you!" Zil said, not liking attention turned on anyone but him.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a terrible crash in the corner of the room. The group turned to the direction that the sound came from to find Drake throwing the coffee table at himself as he got into an argument with Brittany over who's turn it was to take over the body.

"No! You had the body last night!" Brittany argued.

"Yeah, but I haven't had it at all today! Plus they are my friends!" Drake argued as he conked himself on the head with a table lamp.

"Wait, friends?" Sam asked. Drake was clearly confused by the term friendship if he thought it included whipping your friends. Well... he guessed that was acceptable if it was a friends with benefits sort of relationship, but that was not what was going on...

"Yeah friends!" Drake said. "Remember those good times we had in the school weight room?"

"When you tried to kill me? Those weren't good times for me Drake..." Sam said, confused as ever.

"I thought it was fun," Drake admitted, feeling unsure of himself now. Maybe his mom was right, being mean isn't a good way to make friends. Oh well, it was still fun. Plus he had an excuse, he was a diagnosed sociopath.

"Can we just get on with this?" Asked Zil. He was so eager to go that while they were debating their friendships he had set everything up and was even dressed up in costume. Everyone turned to him clearly confused by his costum of choice.

"Why are you in plaid and pasily?" Astrid asked. She really did not get this kid.

"I'm Brenden Urie during his Pretty Odd phase! Now, if only I had a giant tea cup I could jump out of..." Zil said, looking around as if it was a normal thing for someone to store in their basement.

"Can you just sing?" Edilio asked, getting annoyed with everyone's off topic tendencies.

And with that, Zil took the microphone and started to perform.

Oh, little did she know  
Couldn't let me go  
Already a part of her

So, often do I meet  
People in between  
That just can't get a hold of it

So we'll just sing it for them  
Ahhh  
Yeah, we'll just sing it for them  
(Just can't get a hold of it)  
So we'll just sing it for them  
Ahhh  
Yeah, we'll just sing it

It's the greatest thing that's yet to have happened  
Imagine knowing me  
It's the greatest thing you'd ever imagine  
But you'll never know until you're there  
No, you'll never know until you're there

Slow, leave walking to the world  
Give your feet a chance  
They'll do all the thinking

Toast, high until they find  
Less pathetic wine  
Until they get a better blend

Then we'll just drink it for them  
Ahhh  
Yeah we'll just drink it for them  
(Until they get a better blend)  
So we'll just drink it for them  
Ahh  
Yeah we'll just drink it

It's the greatest thing that's yet to have happened  
Imagine knowing me  
It's the greatest thing you'd ever imagine  
But you'll never know until you're there  
No, you'll never know until you're there

It's the greatest thing that's yet to have happened  
Imagine knowing me  
It's the greatest thing you'd ever imagine  
But you'll never know until you're there  
No, you'll never know until you're there  
No, you'll never know until you're there

"Well don't you have a huge ego. Its even bigger than Sam's," Astrid pointed out.

"Hehe. Big ego!" Quinn said giggling to himself.

"What?" Sam asked clearly confused again.

"Like the Beyonce song. Big Ego! You know... It's too big, it's too wide, It's too strong, it won't fit, It's too much, it's too tough, He talk like this 'cause he can back it up.." Quinn sang.

"Wow, your mature," Dianna said, trying to suppress her smile.

"I don't get it..." Sam said, pondering what the song could possible mean.

"Are you serious?" Astrid looked at him, trying to decide if he was kidding or not.

"I honestly don't get it. Can you explain it to me?" He asked Astrid.

"So not going there," Astrid said. "Continue on." she said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I believe I'm up," Diana informed them, stepping up to the stage.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that concludes chapter three! I enjoyed writing this chapter way too much... I was giggling to myself the whole time. So mature I am. Don't forget to leave a review, especially if you want another update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just realized while re-reading chapter three to see where I left off that I did not say the titles to any of the songs that were sung. Sorry about this, and I will list them now. Jack: The Lock Down Denial, Cute is What We Aim For, Zil: Pas de Cheval, Panic at the Disco. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but here it is now...**

**

* * *

**

Diana walked up to the stage, showing confidence on the outside, but shaking on the inside. Singing had never been a talent of her's, and on the list of useful talents she rated it pretty low right bellow the ability to speak Russian. Highest on her list was the power of manipulation.

"I will be singing Going Under by Evanescence," Diana said in a clear steady voice, centering herself on the stage and looking directly at her audience. She took the microphone and began to sing...

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

"Wow," Astrid said aloud. "That song had more emotion to it then I thought Diana could muster!"

"I know, I thought she was a heartless bitch too!" Caine added.

Diana was still on the stage feeling like she wanted to throw up. "Well, I didn't actually mean it," she said, trying to defend herself. She didn't want to be seen as a weak player in the game of The Fayz.

"Showing emotion isn't a bad thing," Drake told her, as he whipped at a pole in the middle of the room that was there for structural support. He was bending it so much that Brittany inside him cringed, wondering if the floor above them was going to come crashing down on them.

"Well, that's a hypocritical statement," Sam announced. Astrid wondered where he ever learned such a big word. Maybe her super vocabulary was wearing off on him!

"I think the next person should go," Diana told the crowed, trying to avert the negative attention from herself. "Dekka, it's your turn!"

"Ok," Dekka agreed, walking up to the stage. "I will be singing Tie the Rope by the Format," She told the crowed and started to preform.

I'm in envy of addicts, you're obsessed with stars  
Don't, don't you sound so excited just showing me your vanity  
Whisper it once, just a little bit,  
C'mon whisper it twice,  
I cant stand to see the spotlight shine one more night  
It's killing me to see you

Just tie the rope and kick the chair  
Leave me hanging there, gasping for air  
Yeah, don't mind me three feet from the ceiling

You'd rather watch me drown,  
Then see your hands get wet  
You took the plot from stage to screen  
And turned it to an epic scene

So whisper it once, tell me again,  
C'mon, whisper it twice,  
I cant stand to see my whole life flash before my eyes  
When I'm with you there's no point in breathing,  
No point in breathing

Just tie the rope and kick the chair  
Leave me hanging there, gasping for air  
Yeah, don't mind me three feet from the ceiling  
And I think I know (whoah oh oh)  
Why you never get to close  
It's cause you're too scared to  
When I'm with you  
There's no point in breathing

So so you run  
Away for no apparent reason  
'Cause you and I are changing with the seasons  
Don't give me an answer as to why you're leaving  
The tables are full but nobody's been dealing  
So fold your hand, c'mon, and fold your hand

Just tie the rope and kick the chair  
Leave me hanging there, gasping for air  
Yeah, don't mind me three feet from the ceiling  
And I think I know (whoah oh oh)  
Why you never get to close  
It's cause you're too scared to  
When I'm with you  
There's no point in breathing  
No point in breathing  
No point in breathing

She had sung with her whole being, but still it sounded like the people you watch on the American Idol tryouts that are only on there to make the millions of viewers at home laugh so hard they pee themselves.

"That was... Interesting?" Quinn told her, trying to not sound like a complete and total douche bag as Sam said he normally did.

"It wasn't that bad..." Brianna announced, although the whole performance she was trying not to laugh by thinking about her dog that died when she was in fourth grade. He was an obese beagle who's name was named Abu after the monkey in Aladdin because he had always been her favorite. Except, thinking about her dead puppy brought tears to her eyes, making everyone look at her.

"Are you hormonal or something?" Lana asked her, thinking that was the only solution.

"No, I was just moved by her beautiful singing voice..." Brianna said, making everyone look at her even more confused.

"Speaking of hormonal girl problems," Brianna attempted to change the subject by asking a question that had been bothering her endlessly. "What happens when all of the pads and tampons are gone?"

All of the girls in the room looked towards Astrid, since it would be weird to look at Sam for the answer to this question since he is a guy and all.

Astrid's face turned bright read as she tried to think of an answer to a question she had been thinking herself.

"Yeah, like are we expected to bleed all over the place?" Lana asked.

"Um, well, there are such thing as um, like, reusable pads that we can, um... like make I guess..." Astrid stammered. Why did these awkward questions always come her way?

"WHAT ABOUT TAMPONS! I NEED TAMPONS! PADS FEEL LIKE I'M WEARING A DIAPER!" Diana said, clearly angry.

"Um... I don't think there is a way to make your own... um tampons," Astrid told her, although she herself preferred tampons, but in the Fayz, you have to just use whatever it is is out there.

"Or, we could all just take Yaz and only get four periods a year!" Dekka suggested. No one would expect the birth control suggestion to come from her. That was more expected from Lana or Diana.

"I think I will just do that," Lana agreed. "Plus I don't trust that Drake isn't a rapist, so this will prevent me from getting knocked up with his psychopathic child."

"At least he hates me!" Diana said. "He will never want to rape me!"

"Can we please just get on with this game..." Sam asked. This topic was really freaking him out.

"Yeah," Caine said, agreeing for Sam for once. The topic of periods made him want to throw up.

"I agree," Astrid said, "So, Little Pete, you are suppose to be next... Do you want to try and sing Petey?" She asked him, as he stared into space.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that concludes chapter four! I hope everyone enjoyed, and I didn't scare too many people with all of the girl talk. **


End file.
